Temenos - Eastern Tower
category:Limbus *Temenos - Eastern Tower is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Cosmo-Cleanse and White Card key items are required for entry. *Each level has 4 Elementals, each of which drops an Armoury Crate and occasionally an Ancient Beastcoin. **They drop one Time chest (15 minutes), one Restore chest, and 2 Items chests. ***Opening a chest causes the remaining Elementals and any other chests on that floor to despawn, and also opens the gate to the next level. ****One of the two Items chests on any given floor is "fake", and contains a Mystic Avatar of the appropriate element. Opening this chest will despawn the remaining Elementals, but not any chests that are already on the ground. The remaining chests will lock until the avatar is defeated, at which point you will be permitted to open one of the other chests to open the gate to the next level. If no other chests are present, the gate will automatically open upon the avatar's defeat. ***If you are going for time, open the Time chest as soon as it drops and proceed to the next level. ***If you are going for items, wait until both Items chests drop and then open one. By doing this, if you pop a Mystic Avatar, you will still be able to get the real item chest after the avatar is dead. ***Opening two Time chests is typical. *All Elementals seem to be immune to Silence. *Elementals do not have the same physical damage reduction as normal elementals. They do reduce physical damage to a degree, but it is not enough to make melee virtually useless. *Elementals in this zone have a chance to trigger a status effect on their auto-attacks in accordance with their element (e.g. Wind Elementals will occasionally inflict Silence). However, if they cast an Enspell, their attacks will no longer be able to trigger these status effects, because the Enspell damage will take priority. *All Elementals have a Fast cast estimated to be about Fast Cast III equivalent. *Elementals have roughly 50% magic damage resistance, whereas the Avatars take full damage. *The Avatars' Astral Flow attacks can be Stunned, or a Barspell plus Carol makes them weak. **Also, if the avatar is at the bottom of one of the tall ramps on some of the levels, players at the top of the ramp will not be hit by Astral Flow. **If an Avatar is out, different chests can not be opened until the Avatar is defeated. **A Mystic Avatar is stronger than a Prime Avatar but has much fewer HP **A Mystic Avatar has approximately 5000 HP. **The Mystic Avatar is immune to sleep. *Drops AF+1 materials for: BLM, BRD, BST, COR, DNC, DRG, DRK, PLD, PUP, RDM, RNG, SAM, THF. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50+ *'Reward for completion:' Scarlet Chip *Cleared with PLD, THF, DRK, RDM, BLM and WHM taking 4 time chests and with 10 minutes left *Cleared with RDM and 3x BLM with 5 minutes remaining. Took four time chests, two item chests from which one was a Mystic Avatar. *Cleared with WAR/NIN, DRK/NIN, DNC/NIN, WHM/SMN, taking 3 time chests, 4 item chests, 5 minutes to spare. *Cleared with PLD/NIN, DRK/NIN, RNG/NIN, RDM/NIN, WHM/NIN: 3 time chests, 4 item chests (one Mystic Avatar), 10 minutes to spare. *Cleared with BLU/NIN, RDM/SCH and BRD/WHM all 85. Very easy. *Cleared with WAR/SAM and WHM/SMN 90, only opening time and restore chests. Easy. *Cleared with PUP/DNC solo, opened 1 time chest, 2 HP/MP chests, and others were items. Super easy, never hit orange HP. *Easily soloed without time extensions as an iLevel 119 Monk/Dancer. Barely requires more healing than Chakra. Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Fire Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Plague *Have approximately 8000 hp *The Items chest has 5-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1 AF+1 item (DRK, BLM, RNG, BST, PLD, PUP, DNC, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Ifrit may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Inferno as well as other Ifrit Blood Pacts. Second Floor *Enemies: Ice Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Paralyze *Patrol back and forth between the center of the room and outside edges of the middle section of the room. **Can be pulled without linking if pulled when its on the outside edge (as shown on map). *The Items chest has 5-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 item (BLM, SAM, RNG, PLD, SMN , DRG, RDM, DRK, BRD, COR, BST, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Shiva may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Diamond Dust as well as other Shiva Blood Pacts. Third Floor *Enemies: Air Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Silence *The Items chest has 5-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 item (PLD, DRK, RNG, SAM, BST, THF, BLM, RDM, BRD, PUP ?) *A Mystic Avatar Garuda may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Aerial Blast as well as other Garuda Blood Pacts. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Earth Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Petrification ** Immune to Stun *Impossible to pull one without linking at least one other. *The Items chest has 6-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (RNG, DRG, DRK, THF, BST, BLM, SAM, PUP, COR, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Titan may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Earthen Fury as well as other Titan Blood Pacts. Fifth Floor *Enemies: Thunder Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Stun ** Immune to Stun (but Ramuh is not) *The Items chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (DRK, RDM, BST, THF, PLD, SAM, DRG, BLM, RNG, DNC, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Ramuh may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Judgment Bolt as well as other Ramuh Blood Pacts. Sixth Floor *Enemies: Water Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Poison *The Items chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (PLD, BRD, BLM, THF, DRG, RNG, BST, RDM, SAM, COR, DNC, BST, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Leviathan may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Tidal Wave as well as other Leviathan Blood Pacts. Seventh Floor *Enemies: Dark Elemental x2 ** Additional Effect: Curse ** Can be Carby-pulled ** Immune to dark based sleep (Both Yawn and Sheep Song Stuck) **Once both have been defeated, 2 Item chests will then pop in the middle of the room. As on previous floors, one is the correct item chest and one is a "fake" that will spawn a Mystic Avatar Fenrir. Opening the correct chest will clear the area. If the "fake" is chosen, the Mystic Avatar must be defeated in order to open the remaining chest. *Mystic Avatar is capable of using Howling Moon as well as other Fenrir Blood Pacts. *The final chest has 7 Ancient Beastcoins, 1 AF+1 item (PLD, RNG, DRK, BLM, BST, PUP, DNC, ?) and the Scarlet Chip, as well as a chance for a Metal Chip.